


Broken Beauty

by flickawhip



Series: Erin's Girls [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Erin gains a wounded lover.RP Fic.





	Broken Beauty

Maria had quickly accepted the guidance of the person at her side. She could see nothing, she had never been able to see a thing and yet, now, she was terrified. She had knelt quickly, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor all the same. She would meet her new owner, and, she hoped, go home with her.

"Just follow me, let me guide you my little dove."

A soft soothing voice said, gentle hands helping her rise. 

"Yes ma'am."

Erin smiled and gently led the girl towards her house. Maria had followed shyly. Erin led her inside and sat her down on a bed. Maria waited silently, clearly tense. Erin smiled and gently massaged Maria's shoulders.

 

"Don't be so tense."

Maria blushed, slowly beginning to relax. Erin smiled and kept rubbing. Maria soon began to almost purr. 

"You like that baby girl?" 

 

Erin asked. 

"Yes ma'am."

"More?"

"Yes please ma'am."

Erin smiled and began moving her hands down past Maria's shoulders and down onto her breasts, making use of the fact the girl had already removed her coat and had been dressed in nothing else. Maria mewed happily. Erin kept caressing and kneading Maria's breasts. Maria continued to mew. Erin started to move one hand even further down Maria's body, while the other kept fondling her breasts. Maria all but hissed and arched into her touch needily. Erin purred and began to softly tease Maria's clit. Maria soon cried out and came.


End file.
